SETIMPAL
by Morena L
Summary: Segala sesuatunya pasti memiliki konsekuensi yang setimpal bukan?/Jika berkenan silakan RnR
1. Chapter 1: Second Honeymoon

SETIMPAL

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saya

Story by Morena L

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Lemon, DLDR

.

.

Bagi yang merasa di bawah umur saya harap tidak membaca fic ini. Sudah saya peringatkan lho….

.

.

Sasuke memacu Lamborgini Diablo VT 6.0 miliknya dengan kecepatan penuh, musuh yang mengejar mereka masih tertingal jauh di belakang. Misi kali ini sedikit sulit dari sebelumnya karena mereka bertugas mencuri data dari rumah seorang Yakuza. Kobaran api di belakang sana semakin menggila menghanguskan rumah sang Yakuza.

Ini salah sang partner, jika ia tidak gegabah maka penyamaran mereka seharusnya tidak ketahuan. Beruntung wajahnya dan si partner tidak diketahui oleh anak buah si Yakuza, kalau tidak maka keduanya pasti akan terus diburu bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia sekali pun.

Sasuke mendelik kesal neyadari musuh yang mengejar semakin mendekat, sedangkan kecepatan mobilnya sudah tidak bisa ditambah lagi. Ini sudah kecepatan paling maksimal. Kekesalannya semakin memuncak saat gerutuan partner berambut _pink_-nya itu menyapa pendengarannya.

"Sasuke _no baka_! Percepat laju mobil ini! Mereka semakin mendekat!" teriak Sakura dengan cukup panik. Jarak antara mobil mereka dan mobil musuh memang masih cukup aman, tetapi dengan keadaan seperti ini siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau mereka tidak akan terkejar?

"Tch! Diamlah Sakura. Seharusnya misi ini kuselesaikan dengan si dobe itu saja," gerutu Sasuke membalas teriakan Sakura yang baginya saat mengganggu itu.

"Hei pantat ayam, jangan lupa Hinata baru melahirkan. Mana mungkin dia mau meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja demi misi ini?" jawab Sakura kesal.

"Hn. Kalau begitu setelah kita lolos dari kejaran mereka, kau akan kubuat hamil secepat mungkin."

_Blush_. Rona merah langsung menjalar memenuhi wajah Sakura. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura bukan hanya partner dalam ANBU –organisasi pertahan rahasia milik negara- namun mereka berdua juga partner hidup. Misi mencari data pabrik pengayaan nuklir milik kelompok Yakuza yang dipimpin oleh Ororchimaru sebenarnya adalah tugas Uzumaki Naruto. Namun, si pria rubah ini rupanya tidak bisa memenuhi misi tersebut karena sang istri Hyuuga Hinata akan melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Jadinya sebagai pemimpin ANBU, Hatake Kakashi segera memanggil pasangan pengantin baru Uchiha yang sedang berbulan madu untuk menggantikan Naruto.

"Sasuke-_kun_, jarak mereka semakin dekat."

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari mobil. Mereka berdua berlari melewati jembatan penyebrangan dengan kecepatan penuh. Emosi anak buah Orochimaru yang menemukan mobil dalam keadaan kosong semakin meningi. Salah satu dari mereka menendang mobil mewah itu dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Sial! Cepat cari mereka!" teriak seorang pria berambut perak yang mengenakan kacamata berbingkai hitam.

"Tapi kami tidak tahu wajah dan ciri mereka seperti apa, yang kami tahu mereka berdua berpakaian serba hitam, mengenakan topi hitam yang menutupi wajah mereka." jawab salah satu bawahannya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Orochimaru-_sama_ akan memenggal kita semua hidup-hidup jika kita sampai gagal menangkap kedua orang itu! Cari mereka sampai dapat!" bentak Kabuto kesal, dua orang itu benar-benar merepotkan.

Tanpa mereka sadari Sasuke yang melihat mereka yang berada di sekitar mobilnya itu menyeringai puas. Ia dan Sakura adalah agen terlatih, melarikan diri sama sekali bukan perkara sulit buat mereka. Sasuke terus membawa Sakura berlari ke sebuah lorong gelap. Kening Sakura sedikit mengerut saat melihat ke mana sang suami membawanya. Mereka kemudian berhenti di dekat tempat sampah yang berukuran cukup besar. Ada sebuah gundukan besar yang ditutup dengan kain hitam lusuh, Sakura semakin bingung dengan tingkah sang suami yang berjalan mendekati gundukan itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, itu apa?"

Tidak menjawab, Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan segera menarik kain lusuh itu. Sakura memperlebar matanya melihat apa yang sudah ditutupi kain itu. "Ini yang akan membawa kita pergi." Sebuah Bentley Continental Flying Spur 6.0 terpampang di hadapannya, Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan mengambil tas dari dalamnya.

"Pakai ini." si tampan ini kemudian memberikan sebuah gaun berwarna biru selutut dan _stiletto_ berwarna hitam pada sang istri. "Sekarang juga, ganti pakaianmu dengan cepat. Setelah itu berikan baju hitam yang kau kenakan sekarang padaku."

Sakura mengangguk patuh dan dengan segera ia mengganti pakaiannya, saat menyerahkan bajunya ia melihat Sasuke yang juga sudah berganti baju dengan sebiah _tuxedo _hitam yang elegan. Sasuke kemudian mengambil pakaian Sakura dan pakaian hitamnya sendiri kemudian membakar pakaian-pakaian itu di tempat sampah. Kemudian dengan santainya ia mengendarai mobil di jalan, seolah-olah mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang akan pergi ke restoran mewah untuk makan malam romantis.

Mobil mewah ini dikendarai Sasuke menuju ke Tokyo Bay Hilton Hotel yang merupakan salah satu hotel termewah di Tokyo. Sakura menggandeng suaminya dengan lebih erat saat mereka memasuki restoran yang berada di puncak hotel. Hal ini cukup beralasan mengingat kenyataan bahwa banyak wanita yang mengerling genit ke arah sang suami. Sasuke sendiri membiarkan saja Sakura bertindak sesuka hatinya, karena ia juga tahu banyak lelaki yang melirik pada istri _pink_-nya itu. Tatapan membunuh ia arahkan kepada pria-pria yang berani menatap Sakura-nya dengan tatapan nakal, seolah mereka ingin memakan Sakura hidup-hidup.

Keduanya kemudian duduk di tempat duduk yang berada di dekat dinding kaca. Sasuke kemudian memesan makanan dan _wine_ terbaik yang ditawarkan oleh restoran ini. Tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak pasang mata yang iri melihat kemesraan keduanya. Sampai seorang wanita pirang yang lewat tidak sengaja menumpahkan _champagne_ ke _tuxedo_ Sasuke.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku..." seru wanita pirang bermata _aquamarine_ itu panik dan mengambil _tissue _untuk membersihkan tumpahan _champagne _pada _tux_ Sasuke. Aksi wanita itu sedikit mengundang rasa iri dari wanita-wanita lain karena ia bisa sedikit berinteraksi dengan si tampan.

Sakura hanya melotot kesal melihat tangan si pirang yang cukup mengganggu pemandangan matanya. "Sudahlah nona, suamiku bilang tidak apa-apa." ujar Sakura sambil menekankan pada kata suami.

Merasa tak enak hati wanita pirang itu kemudian beranjak pergi. Sasuke sendiri hanya menyeringai jahil memandang sang istri.

"Hn. Cemburu."

Sakura mendelik kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kaca besar di sampingnya. Pemandangan Tokyo pada malam hari jika dilihat dari lantai teratas hotel―lantai 37―memang sangat luar biasa. Lampu-lampu yang terlihat di bawah sana bagaikan kristal yang disusun dengan pola-pola rumit sehingga memberikan keindahan tersendiri.

"Ayo kita pergi." mengacuhkan reaksi pemolakan Sakura, Sasuke tetap membawanya keluar dari restoran setelah ia membayar makanan mereka. Di dalam lift Sakura masih tetap mengacuhkannya.

"Hn. Masih cemburu?"

"Diamlah Sasuke!" ketusnya nada bicara Sakura hanya membuat sasuke mendengus geli.

"Itu bagian dari rencana Sakura, aku hanya menyerahkan _chip _data itu pada Ino. Jangan cemburu begitu," jelasnya pada sang istri. Semuanya memang sudah direncanakan, tumpahnya minuman Ino juga merupakan rencana. Pada saat Ino membersihkan _tuxedo_, Sasuke diam-diam ia menyerahkan _chip_ berisi data lokasi pengayaan nuklir itu padanya.

Sakura masih mempertahankan wajah kesalnya. "Ya, tapi tetap saja Ino mengambil kesempatan dengan menyentuhmu. Dia kan tergila-gila padamu sejak dulu, huh!"

Sasuke kemudian menarik pinggang Sakura dengan sangat cepat dan lengan kokohnya kemudian melingkari pinggang ramping itu. Wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat membuat Sakura sedikit merona,ayolah siapa yang bisa menolak pesona bungsu Uchiha ini?

"Dengar sayangku, buang jauh-jauh cemburumu itu, aku masih sangat tidak puas karena bulan madu kita sudah terganggu karena misi sialan ini. Jadi, malam ini kau tidak akan tidur sampai aku merasa puas," ujar Sasuke dengan suara beratnya yang sangat _sexy_, Sakura sendiri sudah merona di sekujur wajahnya. Malam ini pasti akan menjadi malam panjang untuknya, mengingat bagaimana kesalnya Sasuke saat dipanggil untuk menggantikan Naruto padahal mereka baru dua hari berbulan madu.

.

.

000

.

.

Sasuke yang baru keluar kamar mandi menemukan Sakura berdiri membelakanginya dan menghadap jendela kaca besar yang ada di kamar mereka. Sasuke memilih _President Suit_, kamar termewah yang ada di hotel ini yang pemandangan di depannya adalah pemandangan laut. Si tampan itu menyeringai melihat penampilan sang istri dari belakang. Sakura mengenakan _lingerie _berwarna merah dari bahan _lace _yang transparan, _lingerie _ itu hanya menutupi tubuh sakura sebatas dada sampai pangkal pahanya saja. Warna merah dari _lingerie _itu memang sangat kontras dengan tubuh putih bersih sang istri, tali gaun yang berukuran kecil melintasi bahu Sakura untuk mempertahankan posisi _lingerie _itu. Bahannya yang sangat tipis dan menerawang membuat bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke semakin menegang. Bungsu Uchiha ini juga hanya mengenakan handuk putih yang meliliti pinggangnya.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil kemudian didaratkan pada di sepanjang bahu Sakura. Tubuh Sakura yang lebih kecil seolah terpenjara pada kungkungan tubuh Sasuke. Salah satu lengan yang tadi menopang pada dinding kaca itu kemudian mulai meremas gundukan di bagian depan tubuh Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_.. aaahn.. sekarang?"

"Hn." tangan jahilnya tadi mulai berpindah semakin ke bawah, membelai sebentar paha mulus sang istri kemudian secara perlahan memasuki sebuah celah hangat yang mulai basah.

Kepala Sakura yang sudah mendongak tidak dibiarkan begitu saja, dengan ganas Sasuke mencumbu bibir merah muda alami itu dari belakang. Lidahnya dengan sangat ahli langsung masuk ke dalam dan bertarung lidah dengan sang istri. Tiga jarinya di bawah sana bergerak semakin liar. Secara perlahan keduanya bergerak dengan tidak teratur menuju ke tempat tidur.

Karena sudah merasakan nafsunya semakin meinggi ia menyandarkan Sakura dengan sedikit kasar pada dinding di dekat tempat tidur. Keduanya berhadapan sekarang, dengan sengaja ia melorotkan celana dalam sang istri.

"Ini _lingerie _ Victoria Secret, Sasuke-_kun_!" cegah Sakura saat ia mendeteksi tanda-tanda Sasuke akan merobek bagian depan _lingerie sexy_-nya itu.

"Kau bisa membelinya lagi nanti sebanyak apa pun dengan uangku." bertepatan dengan itu Sasuke merobek bagian depan _lingerie_ itu sehingga mengekspos seluruh bagian depan tubuh Sakura, sambil tersenyum licik ia kemudian melepaskan _lingerie _itu dari tubuh sakura dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

"_Shit_! Setelah menahan diri selama empat tahun, aku baru dua hari menikmatimu dan misi sialan itu mengganggu kesenanganku. Akan kukuasai kau malam ini, kubuat kau mengerang nikmat, meneriakkan namaku, dan kubuat kau memohon-mohon meminta lebih." umpatnya.

Sasuke kemudian menyerang dahulu leher Sakura, menyesap leher jenjang itu sehingga menimbulkan ruam-ruam kemerahan. Bahunya pun tidak luput dari siksaan mulutnya, Sasuke benar-benar liar akibat nafsunya yang semakin memuncak.

"Aaaahhhnn.. aaahh.. Sasuke-_kun_…" erangan nikmat diteriakan Sakura saat Sasuke mengulum puncak payudara kirinya, sebelah tangan Sasuke meremas erotis payudaranya yang satu lagi. Lumatan jahil dan sangat menggoda darinya benar-benar membuat Sakura tidak tahan untuk terus merintih nikmat. Erangan itu semakin keras saat jari Sasuke yang tadi hanya meremas berganti menjadi memelintir puncak payudaranya, sedangkan mulut Sasuke masih setia menghisap payudara yang satu lagi. Bergantian ia memanjakan kedua gundukan kenyal yang menggodanya itu. Payudara kenyal Sakura sudah penuh dengan ruam merah, bekas gigi, dan air liur akibat ulah suaminya itu.

Tangannya yang satu lagi tidak diam begitu saja, jari-jari jahilnya memelintir klitoris Sakura dan membuat si cantik merintih nikmat. Dua jari kemudian ia masukan ke dalam lorong hangat itu, menggerak-gerakannya bagaikan gunting di dalam sana. Sasuke mengingat lagi bagaimana nikmatnya ketika akhirnya ia mendapatkan keperawanan Sakura seminggu yang lalu. Ia sangat bangga karena dialah yang pertama dan satu-satunya yang memiliki wanita itu, dan begitu pula sebaliknya Sakuralah yang pertama untuknya dan satu-satunya. Jangan tanyakan darimana datangnya keahlian permainan ranjangnya itu? Seorang Uchiha selalu jenius dalam hal apa pun baik teori maupun prakteknya.

"Eeeng.. Cepaaat.. aaahh.. Sasuuu~" rengek Sakura saat hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Ia begitu tersiksa dengan Sasuke yang terus menjahili setiap daerah sensitif tubuhnya. Tangan Sakura pun tidak tinggal diam, tangan mungilnya itu mengelus tengkuk Sasuke dan seluruh punggungnya. Aksi tangannya itu semakin menghantarkan listrik gairah yang berpusat pada salah satu bagian tubuh Sasuke yang semakin menegang.

Sakura membuang muka kesal saat ia melihat wajah Sasuke, suaminya itu mempermainkannya lagi. Saat ia hampir mencapai puncak, Sasuke menghentikan semua kegiatannya, dan membuat Sakura makin sebal padanya.

"Puaskan aku dulu, baru setelah itu aku akan membuatmu sampai ke kenikmatan tertinggi," ujarnya sambil menyeringai jahil.

Mengerti akan maksud Sasuke, Sakura segera berlutut di hadapan suaminya itu. Lilitan handuk putih itu dia lepaskan sehingga kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah menegang tampak dengan jelas. Ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada batang senjata suaminya itu. Mulutnya secara perlahan melingkupi kejantanan Sasuke, menghisapnya sebentar sebelum kemudian ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

Sambil menggeram nikmat, Sasuke sedikit mencengkeram helaian merah muda Sakura dan membatu mempercepat gerakan keluar masuk mulut sang istri pada kejantanannya. Tangan Sakura juga memijat perlahan kedua bola milik Sasuke sehingga membuat suaminya itu menggigit bibir menahan geramannya.

"Arrgghh… Cukup..." Sasuke kemudian menarik Sakura dan kembali menyandarkannya ke dinding. "Sekarang bagianku,." lanjutnya lagi.

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang berlutut di hadapan sang istri, ia mengecup singkat kewanitaan yang sudah basah itu. Sebelah kaki Sakura diangkat ke atas dan ditahan dengan tangannya, lidah Sasuke mulai menyusuri celah kewanitaan yang tampak kemerahan itu. Menahan kenikmatan yang mulai menderanya, Sakura meremas helaian raven sang suami dan menjambaknya sedikit kuat.

Desahan Sakura semakin kencang saat Sasuke mulai menyesap klitorisnya, ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan ini. Sasuke mengulum tonjolan kecil pada kewanitaan Sakura sedikit keras sehingga erangan Sakura hampir tidak tertahankan lagi. Setelah puas ia mengecup singkat klitoris itu kemudian ia menugaskan lidahnya untuk mulai beraksi. Lidah nakalnya ia gunakan untuk mengobrak-abrik isi lorong Sakura, meghisap semua cairan putih kental yang keluar akibat ulahnya. Erangan, desahan, dan rintihan Sakura makin kencang seiring dengan gerakan _in out _lidah Sasuke yang semakin cepat.

"Ooo.. aaahhh… Aaaahhn.. Sassuuuuu~" gelombang kenikmatan menghempaskan Sakura dengan begitu kuat. Sejak _first time_ mereka seminggu yang lalu, Sakura menyadari jika suaminya ini benar-benar liar jika sedang mengeksplorasi tubuhnya. Tanpa sisa dihisapnya semua cairan cinta sang istri yang mengalir deras akibat ulahnya.

"Tempat tidur Sasu~ hhh… hhh… kakiku sudah tidak sanggup lagi," kata Sakura dengan nafas tersendat.

Mengerti akan keadaan istrinya, Sasuke segera menggendongnya menuju tempat tidur. Ia kemudian membuka paha Sakura lebar-lebar dan mulai menggesekan ujung kejantanannya pada celah kewanitaan Sakura. "Jangan main-main lagi Sasuke-_kun_~" sambil menyeringai Sasuke mulai membenamkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Sakura. Dengan liar dia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya sampai ranjang _king size _itu juga ikut berdecit karenanya.

"Aaahhnn… Ennngg.. Ooohh… Aaaah… Hhhhh..." desahan Sakura terus mengencang. Hujaman-hujaman yang diberikan Sasuke benar-benar mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

"Lebihh cee.. aaahh.. paat…"

"Sasuuu…. Lebiiiih dalaaamm.. aaahhnn."

Tentu saja dengan senang hati ia memenui permintaan sang istri. Hujamannya semakin dipercepat dan tekanannya semakin kuat. Ia bahkan terus membuat Sakura memohon-mohon meminta lebih.

"Sasuke-_kun_~ aaahhhhhnnn..." klimaksnya datang lagi dan kenikmatan menghantamnya bagaikan diterpa gelombang pasang.

"Masih belum..." malam ini hanya diisi dengan desahan dan erangan Sakura. Sasuke membuktikan ucapannya dengan tidak membiarkan Sakura tidur sepanjang malam. Misi sialan itu sudah membuat kesenangannya terganggu, jadi ia harus mendapatkan balasan kesenangan yang setimpal bukan?

.

.

.

Fin

AN:

Hehehehe.. saya membuat fic ini karena kesal sama seorang gamers akut yang lupa waktu. Yah anggap saja hiburan di malam minggu untuk reader sekalian. Udah kesal kerena berkutat dengan bahan kimia selama berhari-hari, eh si gamers akut itu malah bikin makin bête karena lupa waktu. Ya daripada ga ada kerjaan saya malah membuat fic ini #plaaaak

Errr, yang nagih TR dan BL saya tidak bisa janji ya buat update cepat, soalnya kesibukan di dunia nyata sedang tidak bisa dikontrol. Hehehe.. *anggap saja fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf* #kabuuuuuuuurrrr


	2. Chapter 2: Homo

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saya

Story by Morena L

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR

.

.

"Sakura, hari ini akan datang anggota baru namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Selama ini dia dilatih di Hungaria," kata seorang wanita pirang pada gadis muda di hadapannya. "Saat dia datang nanti kuharap kau bisa mengajaknya berkeliling dan menunjukkan ruangan-ruangan di markas ANBU ini."

"Baik, Tsunade-_sama,_" balas Sakura patuh.

Saat Sakura keluar dari ruangan Sakura ia begitu heran karena teman-temannya yang tadi sedang latihan sekarang terlihat mengererubungi sesuatu. Jeritan kagum, pujian dan centil berbaur menjadi satu.

Calon ANBU yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki menggerutu kesal karena perhatian para wanita menjadi teralihkan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa… Kau tampan sekali." suara melengking Ino terdengar membahana di ruang latihan itu.

Seorang lelaki dengan gaya rambut mencuat ke belakang, tubuh yang terlihat altetis, kulit pucat, dan wajah yang rupawan terlihat di tengah kerumunan itu. Wajah lelaki menunjukkan raut tidak suka pada gadis-gadis yang mengelilinginya.

"Hei kalian semua!" teriak Sakura, "Ini masih jam latihan, segera selesaikan menu latihan kalian atau aku akan melaporkan kalian semua pada Tsunade-_sama_."

Mendengar ancaman Sakura, nyali para gadis menjadi ciut. Siapa coba yang berani membantah Tsunade-_sama_? Itu sama saja dengan menandatangani surat kematian secara sukarela.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke? Selamat datang di markas latihan ANBU. Namaku Haruno sakura dan aku minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan tadi, mereka memang seperti itu," sapa Sakura.

"Hn."

'Apa-apaan orang ini? Dia tidak bisa berterima kasih apa?' gerutu Sakura di dalam hari.

"Baiklah Uchiha, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke ruangan Tsunade-_sama_." keduanya kemudian pergi diiringi dengan tatapan iri dari gadis-gadis lain.

"Beruntung sekali sih si _pinky _itu, mentang-mentang dia murid kesayangan Tsunade-_sama,_" keluh Matsuri.

"Ya, Sakura memang menyebalkan," timpal Tayuya.

"Aku akan mendapatkan si tampan itu." semua pandangan langsung mengarah pada Ino, "Hei… kalian kenapa? Sudah jelas si tampan tadi akan bertekuk lutut pada kecantikanku."

.

000

.

"Selamat datang Sasuke, semoga kau betah," sapa Senju Tsunade sang pemimpin ANBU.

"Hn."

'Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun, apa ini caranya dia memperlakukan orang yang lebih tua?' Sakura makin tak suka dengan perangai lelaki yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Dasar, kalian para Uchiha memang sama saja. Nah, Sakura antarkan Sasuke ke asrama kemudian ajak dia berkeliling markas ANBU," perintah Tsunade lagi.

"Baik Tsunade-_sama_, Uchiha-_san_ mari ikut saya."

.

000

.

"Ini asrama laki-laki, kami menyebutnya Mars sedangkan asrama perempuan dinamakan Venus." kata Sakura saat mereka memasuki sebuah gedung besar. Sakura benar-benar kesal karena ia sudah berbicara panjang lebar tetapi lawan bicaranya tetap datar. Jika ditanggapi itu pun hanya dengan kata 'Hn'. Haloooooo… Sakura sedang tidak berbicara dengan patung kan?

"Ini kamarmu, teman sekamarmu bernama Uzumaki Naruto mungkin sekarang dia sedang latihan. Semoga kau betah dengannya karena dia itu sangat berisik." ujar Sakura meyakinkan. Namun lagi-lagi hanya ditanggapi secara datar oleh Sasuke.

"Oke tuan patung, aku permisi," kata Sakura kesal.

"Kau belum menunjukkan semua tempat di sini padaku, bukannya tadi kau diperintahkan begitu Haruno?" seru Sasuke sesaat sebelum Sakura melewati pintu kamarnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya dengan kesal. "Oh, bisa bicara? Kupikir patung," sindir Sakura dari ambang pintu.

"Hanya orang buta yang berpikir ada patung bisa bernafas, berjalan, dan berbicara." jawaban Sasuke ini membuat kerutan di dahi Sakura semakin nampak, "Lakukan yang diperintahkan kepadamu Haruno, jangan bertindak di luar perintah." lanjut lelaki itu lagi sehingga kekesalan Sakura semakin memuncak.

"Baiklah, tuan menyebalkan," balasnya sarkastik.

.

000

.

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali _forehead _bisa berkeliling bersama si tampan itu seharian ini." nada iri terdengar dari godaan sahabat pirang Sakura itu. Saat ini mereka sedang makan malam bersama di ruang makan―ruang makan kedua asrama disatukan.

"Apanya yang beruntung _pig_, dia itu menyebalkan," cibir si gadis _pink_.

"Tapi dia sangat tampan, ah setelah para senior lulus senangnya bisa liat pemandangan indah lagi di angkatan kita~" seru Ino dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Hal senada juga diungkapkan oleh gadis-gadis lain yang terus melontarkan pujian pada Uchiha Sasuke sehingga suasana di ruang makan menjadi lebih berisik.

Keributan semakin membahana saat orang yang dibicarakan memasuki ruang makan. Mata berbentuk hati berwarna merah menyala secara serentak terbentuk ketika sang pangeran mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Pandangan para gadis tidak teralihkan sedikit pun dari sang pujaan hati.

"Apa sih yang dilihat dari dia? Sudah tidak punya sopan santun, diam seperti patung, wajahnya datar seperti papan, kulitnya pucat, rambutnya mirip pantat ayam, sudah begitu homo pula." pandangan membunuh langsung diarahkan pada Sakura saat mereka mendengar hal terakhir yang diucapkan oleh gadis _pink_ itu.

"Apa maksudmu _forehead_?" tanya Ino kesal, laki-laki setampan dewa Apollo itu dibilang homo? WTF, Sakura pasti sedang menderita rabun jauh atau katarak.

Sakura memandang jijik pada Ino. "Lihat saja bajunya waktu datang tadi… Iddiiiih, amit-amit deh ada laki-laki yang memakai baju dengan leher serendah itu! Sudah begitu kerah bajunya tinggi pula. Apa itu bukannya ciri laki-laki homo berpakaian?"

"Itu _sexy_! Kau yang tidak punya _sense _pada _fashion_! Lihat dia bahkan setampan _boyband_ K-POP." bela Ino habis-habisan. Siapa yang terima coba kalau idolanya dicap homo? _Hell_, ini sama saja dengan mencap Siwon homo!

"Mulai kan kau menyamakannya dengan artis K-POP, heloooo buka matamu Ino. Lihat saja pangeran ayammu itu, dia itu homo!" Sakura masih mati-matian mempertahankan argumennya.

"Matamu buta _forehead_." Ino semakin jengkel pada sahabat merah mudanya itu. Bukan hanya Ino, namun semua gadis di dekat situ yang masih mendengar suara Sakura juga menjadi kesal dengan Sakura. "Kau harus periksa Sakura, matamu positif rusak." timpal Ino lagi.

"Mataku sangat sehat, dia memang homo kok." dengan cuek Sakura memutuskan untuk memakan makan malamnya. Daripada ribut-ribut mengurusi si pangeran ayam itu lebih baik segera makan dan kembali ke kamar.

"Hn, siapa yang aku bilang homo?" suasana langsung menjadi hening saat Uchiha Sasuke sudah berada di belakang Haruno Sakura dan menanyakan tentang klaim gadis itu bahwa dirinya homo.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum canggung. Uchiha Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan datar namun menusuk. Aura dingin telah terasa di sekelilingnya, semua orang diam dan menatap kedua orang tadi.

"Aku yang bilang." Sakura menjawab dengan pura-pura cuek.

Sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya dan membuat Sakura berdiri di hadapannya. "Akan kutunjukkan kalau aku ini homo atau bukan." tanpa peringatan lelaki itu langsung mengunci gerakan Sakura dan sedetik kemudian bibir tipisnya sudah menempel pada bibir Sakura.

Mata Sakura terbelalak dan semua orang menahan napas. Sasuke melumat dengan sedikit kasar bibir tipis Sakura dan dengan begitu ahli memasukkan lidahnya. Organ tak bertulang itu mengajak Sakura bertarung lidah dan mengobrak-abrik isi dalam gua hangat lawannya itu. Sasuke melumat, mengulum, dan terkadang menggigit kecil bibir dari gadis manis itu. Semua orang yang melihatnya tidak hanya ikut menahan napas namun juga merasakan aura panas yang menguar dari tubuh keduanya. Karena hampir kehabisan napas akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan Sakura dari ciuman panasnya.

"Masih mau bilang aku homo?"

Sakura diam tak percaya, semua orang juga diam. Sedetik kemudian ruangan itu berubah menjadi sangat heboh. Lee dan Naruto mengutuk dan memberikan sumpah serapah pada aksi Sasuke yang seenaknya mencium gadis incaran mereka. Ino dan gadis lainnya menjerit tak percaya, Shikamaru tetap tidur sedari tadi, banyak gadis menggumam betapa beruntungnya Sakura. Tidak sedikit lelaki yang patah hati karena malah Uchiha itu yang berhasil mencium salah satu gadis paling populer di akademi. Sasuke sendiri berjalan cuek dan menempati mejanya, berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan kejadian tadi dan makan dengan santainya. Siapa suruh mengatainya homo, setimpal bukan?

.

.

Fin

AN:

Aarrrrghhh… saya tidak tahu apa yang saya tulis di atas.. hehehe.. ini hanya fic pelepas lelah dan stress yang menumpuk. Setingan di sini adalah saat mereka berusia 17 tahun atau lima tahun sebelum sasusaku menikah. Hohoho…Jadi, bersediakah memberikan review? Terima kasih ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Tekken 5 and Baby

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saya

Story by Morena L

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), setiap chapter bukan kelanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya tapi masih saling berkaitan, DLDR

.

.

-01.00 waktu setempat, kediaman Uchiha Sasuke-

Seorang pria tampan berambut _chickenbutt style _memasuki rumahnya yang sudah dalam keadaan gelap. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan jika ia sangat lelah. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak lelah? Seminggu penuh tanpa istirahat karena ia harus mengejar pelaku pembunuhan berantai. Jika misi tersebut dilakukan sendiri sudah pasti ia akan menyelesaikannya dengan caranya sendiri yang sempurna tanpa cela. Masalahnya ia harus berpartner dengan sahabat rubahnya yang sering sekali dengan seenak jidat melakukan improvisasi konyol. Untuk itulah Hatake Kakashi hanya berani memasangkan Naruto dengan Sasuke. Pria emo ini selalu dapat berpikir dengan kepala dingin sehingga tingkah spontan Naruto dapat diredam.

"Hn, gelap. Mungkin dia sudah tidur," ujar Sasuke saat memperhatikan keadaan di dalam rumahnya. Rumah bergaya minimalis yang terletak di pinggir kota ini memang sengaja dipilih sebagai huniannya bersama sang istri. Sasuke benar-benar lelah, saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah mandi dan setelah itu tidur sambil memeluk istri tersayangnya.

Uchiha Sasuke melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamarnya dengan sedikit lebih bersemangat. Dalam pikirannya sang istri pasti sedang tertidur dengan damai di atas tempat tidur mereka. Wajah damai Sakura saat tidur memang selalu menenangkannya. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah menerbitkan senyum kecil di wajah yang biasanya dingin itu.

"Hyaaaaaaaa….. Mati kauuuuuuu Kazuya!" Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, bayangan indahnya buyar seketika. Bukannya menemukan sang istri yang tertidur pulas dengan wajah damai, tapi ia malah menemukan wanita _pink _itu sedang asik bermain _game_ Tekken 5.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Sudah pulang?" tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari _game _yang sedang dimainkan Sakura bertanya pada suaminya, "Yeeaaah! Akhirnya mati juga kau Kazuya! Muach.. Muach.. Aku cinta padamu Jin Kazama!" baru saja Sasuke akan menjawab pertanyaan sang istri, namun teriakan wanita itu sudah menginterupsinya.

"Hn." dengan malas akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan jawaban yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu.

"Mandilah Sasuke-_kun_, kau merusak konsentrasiku. Sekarang aku harus melawan Heihachi Mishima!" perintah Sakura yang lagi-lagi tidak mengalihkan fokusnya dari _game _sialan itu. "Ayo Jin sayang kita berjuang bersama… Hyaaaa… Tua Bangka Heihachi mana bisa kau mengalahkan kuatnya cintaku dan Jin.. Serang dia Jin!" teriak Sakura bersemangat sambil memulai kembali permainannya.

Sasuke sendiri masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar kesal. Ini bukan sambutan yang ia harapkan. Tunggu saja Uchiha Sakura, kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu setelah ini. Mana bisa tokoh _game _seperti Jin Kazama yang memiliki rambut bagaikan pantat ayam itu bisa mengalahkan pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hm, nampaknya Sasuke lupa kalau rambutnya sendiri seperti pantat ayam.

.

000

.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, pendengaran Sasuke masih disapa dengan teriakan histeris Sakura yang masih asik berkutat dengan permainannya. Perempatan siku yang dalam sudah muncul di dahinya.

"Yaaaaaahhh… Sasuke-_kuuuun_…" teriak Sakura _shock _saat layar televisi tiba-tiba mati, ia hanya bisa memegang _stick playstation _dengan lemas bercampur kesal.

"Tidur!" perintah Sasuke dingin, dengan sengaja lelaki bermata tajam ini mematikan televisi dan _playstation_ agar ia bisa segera tidur bersama Sakura.

Sakura merengut kesal pada si lelaki berambut raven yang dengan santai berjalan menuju tempat tidur mereka. "Aku sedang seru-serunya Sasuke-_kun_. Aku hampir mengalahkan Heihachi Mishima, kau menyebalkan!" wanita _pink _ini membuang muka sambil cemberut, "Oh Tuhan, hukuman apakah yang kau berikan lagi padaku sehingga bisa terjebak dengan lelaki _dictator_ seperti ini? Aku pasti wanita paling sial di dunia…" Sasuke memjamkan matanya dengan kesal, _drama queen _berulah lagi, "Aku sudah rela menurutinya keluar dari ANBU, kadang aku sampai susah berjalan karena ulahnya yang terlalu ganas di atas ranjang, sudah menuruti semua keinginannya, sekarang aku hanya ingin main _game _dengan tenang pun tak bisa… Apa kau sedang menghukumku Tuhan?"

"Uchiha Sakura! Hentikan aksi _drama queen _itu dan tidurlah." Sakura bergidik ngeri mendengar perintah Sasuke yang sangat tegas dan tajam, dengan cemberut ia menuruti sang suami dengan berjalan menuju ranjang.

"Stop! Jangan dekati aku." teriak Sakura saat Sasuke akan meraihnya untuk dibawa ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu. "Aku sedang kesal denganmu! Jauh-jauh sana! Gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa melihat wajah tampan Jin Kazama lebih lama."

Mata Sasuke memicing kesal, apa hebatnya tokoh _game _sialan itu?

"Ah, andai saja Jin Kazama ada di kehidupan nyata. Aku pasti tidak akan terjebak dengan lelaki menyebalkan sepertimu." Uchiha Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu jika ia sudah membangkitkan binatang buas yang sedang tertidur.

"KYAAA…" teriak wanita _pink _itu saat dirinya ditarik oleh sang suami.

"Kau sudah membuatku kesal, aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangmu dari tadi. Sekarang aku tidak akan bersabar lagi." dengan satu tarikan ia menyobek gaun tidur istrinya itu menjadi dua bagian dan dibuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Segera dibungkamnya sang istri dengan ciuman panas, tangannya yang sudah sangat ahli langsung menyentuh titik-titik sensitif Sakura. Permainan tengah malam sampai pagi, tidak buruk juga kan? Kolaborasi sempurna antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura.

.

000

.

Sakura terbangun pada pukul 13.30 siang dengan keadaan sangat lelah dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Suaminya itu memang sangat total jika sedang menguasai dirinya, bayangkan saja mereka baru selesai pukul 5.30 pagi sejak memulainya pada tengah malam.

Wanita _pink_ ini duduk sambil memperhatikan lengan dan dadanya yang dipenuhi dengan bercak merah, sepertinya ia tidak perlu mengecek keadaan anggota tubuhnya yang berada di bawah selimut karena kondisinya pasti tidak berbeda jauh. Ide jahil di kepalanya muncul saat ia melihat si lelaki emo yang masih tertidur di sampingnya.

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke dengan nada tinggi karena wanitanya itu meremas hidungnya begitu kuat sampai ia tidak bisa bernapas. Sasuke kemudian ikut duduk dan memandang istrinya itu dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ gendoooong~ aku mau mandi tapi pasti susah jalan. Ini kan salahmu." bukannya menjelaskan Sakura malah merajuk manja.

Tahu diri karena itu salahnya Sasuke segera mengambil celana _boxer_nya untuk dipakai, dengan sigap ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sakura dan segera menggendongnya _bridal style_. Sakura dengan manja mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang suaminya.

"Dasar manja."

Wanita merah muda ini mengembungkan pipinya dengan cemberut. "Biar saja, aku kan manja pada suamiku."

.

000

.

Berendam bersama di dalam _jacuzzi _memang sangat menyenangkan. Menikmati air hangat yang menbuncah sambil bersandar pada tubuh atletis Sasuke merupakan surga tersendiri untuk Uchiha Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_~" panggilnya lagi dengan nada manja.

"Hn, ada apa Nyonya Uchiha?"

Sakura tidak segera menjawab tapi ia malah membuat pola-pola melingkar pada dada bidang lelakinya dengan menggunakan ujung jari sambil sesekali mengecup dada bidang itu.

"Kau minta diserang lagi, ya?" ujar Sasuke menanggapi ulah wanitanya ini.

Sakura seolah tidak peduli, ia malah menayandarkan kepala merah mudanya pada dada Sasuke dan memeluk suaminya erat. "Aku hamil."

Sasuke seolah tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Hamil? Sakura bilang ia hamil? Lelaki itu kemudian meraih bahu Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan memandang takjub pada sang istri. "Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap, "Iya Sasuke-_kun_, baru tiga minggu sih. Aku sudah memeriksanya ketika kau sedang misi kemarin. Lain kali jangan kasar-kasar seperti tadi malam ya, kasihan bayi kita."

Sasuke tidak ingin bicara lagi segera ia berikan kecupan lembut pada bibir wanitanya. Oh ia begitu bahagia, baru sebulan menikah namun sekarang mereka akan segera dikaruniai seorang malaikat kecil. "Tidak lagi, lain kali aku akan lebih lembut," ujarnya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura.

Rasanya begitu bahagia ketika tahu ia akan segera menjadi orang tua, mulai sekarang Sasuke harus lebih memperhatikan Sakura. Perhatian yang setimpal karena wanita itu adalah orang yang paling dicintainya dan di dalam rahimnya sedang terdapat buah cinta mereka.

.

.

.

Fin

AN:

Yooo, lagi-lagi saya datang dengan fic tidak jelas ini. Hihihi… kenapa menggunakan game Tekken 5 di fic ini? Sederhana saja, saya cinta mati sama game itu dan juga Jin Kazama.. hohohoho… *tenang ayang Gaara, kau lelaki no 1 dalam hidupku #pelukansamaGaara*

Saya memang sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini, tapi setiap chapternya suka-suka mood saya mau buat seperti apa #ditabok… yah fic ini bisa dibilang pelepas stress saya yang memang sedang menumpuk. Terima kasih ya buat yang udah baca, ngasih review atau pun ga, nge-fave, ataupun yang nge-follow.

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4: Jealous

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saya

Story by Morena L

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), setiap chapter bukan kelanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya tapi masih saling berkaitan, DLDR

.

.

Merah

Entah kenapa Uchiha Sasuke sangat membenci warna itu sekarang, _mood_ pria berambut raven ini pasti akan langsung berubah drastis jika melihat apa pun yang memiliki unsur merah. Apalagi jika merah itu adalah warna rambut milik Sabaku Gaara.

Sudah dua minggu kelompok ANBU dari Suna mengadakan pertukaran murid akademi dengan ANBU Konoha. Wakil dari Suna adalah tiga bersaudara Sabaku. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Kankurou, dan Sabaku Gaara. Wakil dari Konoha adalah Hyuuga Neji, Akimichi Chouji, dan Rock Lee.

Tidak perlu ditanya lagi bagaimana reaksi para gadis ketika melihat si bungsu Sabaku. Mata berbentuk hati, wajah merona, dan kata-kata pujian selalu mengiringi langkah si tampan berambut merah. Bahkan, ada yang saking lebaynya sampai pingsan ketika disapa oleh Gaara.

_Okay_. Bukan itu yang membuat suasana hati pangeran ANBU Konoha ini memburuk. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kepopuleran Gaara, toh para gadis tetap mengidolakannya dan menjadikannya pujaan nomor satu. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah kenapa harus Haruno Sakura yang menjadi pemandu mereka selama berada di markas ANBU Konoha?

Baiklah, semua orang juga tahu jika Haruno Sakura adalah kesayangan Senju Tsunade. Ayolah, seperti sudah tidak ada orang lain saja? Masih ada Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, atau mungkin Hyuuga Hinata. Perhatian perempuan _pink_ itu tidak boleh beralih darinya! Haruno Sakura hanya boleh memperhatikannya!

"Temeeeeeeeeeeeee…" kekesalan sang Uchiha semakin memuncak karena mendengar suara bocah rubah yang selalu mengganggunya.

"Hn."

"Dari tadi kau melihat ke arah Sakura-_chan_ terus. Kalau kau tidak mau tempuranya, buatku ya," seru Naruto sambil mengarahkan garpunyanya untuk mengambil tempura dari piring Sasuke, "Aww! Jahat kau teme!" teriak Naruto karena Sasuke memukul pergelangan tangannya menggunakan sendok.

"Jangan harap kau bisa mengambil milikku!" balasnya dengan aura menakutkan. Semua orang yang duduk semeja dengan si bungsu Uchiha hanya bisa merinding karena auranya yang sangat mencekam itu.

Dari mejanya Sakura makan sambil memperhatikan ke arah meja Sasuke. Laki-laki sepertinya sedang kesal pada Naruto. Sambil tertawa kecil ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Temari pada Sakura.

"Tidak ada Temari-_san_ aku hanya menertawakan Naruto dan Sasuke-_kun_. Mereka berdua itu tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar padahal mereka sekamar," jawab Sakura.

"Itu si Uchiha yang baru pindah dari Hungaria setengah tahun yang lalu 'kan? Kudengar dia cukup hebat." kata Kankurou.

"Sepertinya dia tidak menyukai kami," sambung Temari.

"Sasuke-_kun_ memang tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain, tapi dia sebenarnya baik kok," jawab Sakura lagi.

"Aku dengar kau pacaran dengannya? Benarkah?" Sakura sedikit tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Temari itu.

"Si-siapa yang pacaran dengannya? A-aku tidak―" sedikit gelagapan ia menjawab pertanyaan Temari.

"Habisnya kata yang lain cuma kau yang boleh memanggilnya Sasuke-_kun_, terus kalian berdua pernah berciuman di ruang makan ini. Jadi kau pasti pacarnya," lanjut Temari lagi.

"DIA BUKAN PACARKU!" teriak Sakura yang membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan itu mengarahkan pandangan padanya. Menyadari akan hal itu Sakura segera keluar dari ruang makan dengan wajah yang merah padam karena menahan malu.

Temari dan Kankurou juga menatap tak percaya karena reaksi Sakura itu, sedangkan Gaara tidak terpengaruh dan tetap tenang menyantap makan siangnya.

"_Mendokusei_." terdengar suara seorang pria yang tidak lain adalah Nara Shikamaru. Pria berambut nanas itu duduk tepat di belakang Temari.

Temari menatap bingung saat pria yang identik dengan mata malas situ tiba-tiba meletakan satu _cup_ puding di sebelah piringnya. "Pudingnya tinggal satu." setelah berkata demikian Shikamaru lalu pergi sambil menguap dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rupanya ia menyadari kalau Gaara dan Kankurou sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

.

000

.

Sakura memegang kedua pipinya yang merona, ia memandang cermin di kamar mandi yang memantulkan wajahnya yang sedang bersemu merah.

"Aku bukan pacar Uchiha Sasukee~ bukan pacarnyaaaa~" namun semakin ia mengumandangkan kata-kata penolakan itu, semakin wajahnya bersemu tidak karuan. Ingatan tantang ciuman pertamanya yang direbut Sasuke di depan semua orang kembali menari-nari dalam benaknya. Sejak saat itu _gossip_ tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke berhembus kencang. Tidak peduli sekuat apa Sakura membantahnya, kabar burung itu malah semakin menguat. Sasuke sendiri tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun atas beredarnya kabar itu. Hal ini semakin membuat semua orang curiga jika keduanya memang memiliki hubungan khusus. Ah, ini semua salah lelaki tidak tahu diri itu!

Setelah membasuh wajah dan menjernihkan pikirannya, Sakura kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Hn." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu. benar saja, saat ia membalikan badan, Uchiha Sasuke sedang bersandar di tembok sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura ketus. Sebenarnya gadis manis ini sedang menyembunyikan debarannya sendiri.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan setan merah itu," kata pria itu lagi dengan datar.

"Hah?" Sakura sedikit tidak mengerti dengan maksud lelaki emo itu, "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan setan merah Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hn." bukannya menjawab, bungsu Uchiha itu malah berjalan pergi melewati Sakura dan membuat gadis itu semakin kebingungan.

.

000

.

Kekesalan Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi karena pada hari Minggu nanti Sakura akan menemani para ANBU Suna itu berkeliling Konoha. Sepertinya semua orang memang sengaja memancing emosinya. Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika setan merah itu berani menyentuh miliknya!

Ck. Memangnya Haruno Sakura itu milikmu, Uchiha?

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke namun ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk hari Minggu nanti.

Tepat pada hari minggu Sasuke mulai menjalankan rencananya. Lelaki tampan ini sudah memastikan jarak antara dirinya dan keempat orang itu berada pada jarak aman. Ia sudah memasang pelacak pada sepatu Sakur dan menyadap semua sistem CCTV sehingga ia bisa memantau semua pergerakan gadis _pink_ itu. Sambil duduk di sebuah _café_, pria emo ini memantau gadis berhelaian merah muda itu melalui tabletnya.

Matanya melotot dan auranya menghitam saat melihat bagaimana Gaara menolong Sakura yang hampir jatuh melalui tabletnya. Apalagi melihat bagaimana lengan kokoh Gaara melingkari pinggang ramping Sakura dan cara Sakura tersenyum mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia benci sekali saat melihat begitu mudahnya Sakura tersenyum atau tertawa bersama mereka. Padahal gadis itu selalu ketus padanya. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang ingin meledak saat Gaara juga tersenyum memandang gadisnya.

"Sialan!" geramnya.

Kening Sasuke berkerut saat melihat lagi hasil pantauannya. Sekarang Sakura hanya tinggal bertiga dengan Gaara dan Kankurou sedangkan Temari entah berada di mana. Ketiga orang itu juga sepertinya sedang mencari keberadaan Temari yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Sasuke mindahkan pencariannya ke kamera CCTV yang lain, sedikit penasaran ke mana perginya sulung Sabaku itu.

"Bersama Nara toh," ujarnya sambil menyeringai saat melihat salah satu temannya sedang berlari sambil menarik tangan kakak perempuan si setan merah.

Pantauannya kembali ia alihkan untuk mencari Sakura. Tampak Sakura, Gaara, dan Kankurou sedang panik mencari Temari. Dari tablet itu ia melihat suasana semakin panik karena sepertinya Temari tidak menjawab panggilan telepon mereka.

Aura Sasuke semakin mencekam karena melihat tangan Gaara yang menggenggam tangan Sakura sambil berlari. Sebenarnya Gaara tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa, dia menggenggam tangan Sakura karena gadis itu tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan larinya dan Kankurou. Jadi ia memegang tangan Sakura agar gadis itu tidak hilang seperti kakaknya.

Namun Sasuke sepertinya tidak berpikir sampai di sana. "Hahahahahaha…" tawa mencekam ditambah aura menakutkannya membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya merinding seketika, "Setan merah sialan."

Cukup sudah! Sepertinya lava yang ada di kepala Sasuke sudah membuncah keluar persis dengan gunung api yang meletus. Auranya benar-benar mencekam sekarang, suasana di dalam _café _langsung berubah menakutkan layaknya film _horror_. Uchiha Sasuke telah terbakar cemburu buta sekarang.

"Mama aku takuuuut…" seorang anak kecil yang merasakan aura Sasuke langsung menangis sambil memeluk ibunya.

Layar tabletnya menunjukkan Sakura yang ditarik karena hampir ditabrak mobil. Akibatnya, gadis cantik itu terjatuh di pelukan Sabaku Gaara. Sepertinya hal inilah yang menyulut sumbu peledak bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

.

000

.

Ketiga orang yang berlari tadi berhenti mendadak karena terkejut sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Dari dalam mobil Hummer H4 berwarna _silver _keluarlah Uchiha Sasuke dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Kalau kalian mau mencari Temari, cari saja di mana Nara maka kalian akan menemukannya. Naruto dan Kiba akan datang menjemput kalian." ujarnya masih dengan aura menakutkan. Dengan langkahnya yang panjang ia segera menghampiri Sakura dan menarik gadis itu, "Kau! Ikut aku!"

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Diam dan ikut saja!" jawabnya tegas.

"Aku tidak mau!" Sakura makin memberontak melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasuke.

"Hei, dia bilang tidak mau," seru Gaara.

"Ini bukan urusanmu setan merah," balas Sasuke angkuh, "sebaiknya kau cari saja kakakmu dan jangan campuri urusan orang lain." dengan segera ia menarik Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan kakak beradik Sabaku itu.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Kankurou bingung.

"Entahlah." ujar Gaara sambil menaikkan bahunya tanda ia juga tidak mengerti.

"Tadi Uchiha itu bilang _nee-san_ sedang bersama Nara." kata Kankurou lagi.

"Nara Shikamaru ya…" Kankurou kemudian bergidik ngeri karena aura Gaara sekarang tidak kalah mencekamnya dengan si Uchiha tadi saat menyebutkan nama Shikamaru. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang gawat.

.

000

.

Sasuke kemudian menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah tempat yang cukup sepi. Karena kesal Sakura terus mambuang muka dan tidak mau menatapnya. Saking jengkelnya ia tidak memperhatikan saat Sasuke membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya dari luar.

"Hn. Kita bicara di luar saja."

Masih dengan emosi yang memuncak gadis ini turun dan ikut bersandar pada badan mobil sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu dekat dengan setan merah itu."

Sakura memicingkan matanya dengan berapi-api. "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Aku tidak suka milikku disentuh orang lain," jawabnya lagi dengan datar namun tajam.

"Hah?" Sakura semakin bingung dengan jawaban lelaki disampingnya itu.

Sasuke kemudian semakin memojokkan Sakura dengan meletakkan kedua lengannya di sisi kanan dan kiri bahu gadis itu. "Kau ini memang benar-benar lambat dalam berpikir ya. Kau itu milikku! Dan aku tidak suka milikku disentuh orang lain! Paham!?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat-cepat tanpa berpikir panjang karena takut pada aura menakutkan yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki di depannya itu. Ah, walaupun sedang marah namun di matanya Sasuke malah terlihat semakin tampan.

Tunggu sebentar. Sakura berpikir lagi dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Sasuke

_Kau milikku _

_Aku tidak suka milikku disentuh orang lain_

_Kau milikku_

_Kau milikku_

_Kau milikku_

_Kau milikku_

_Haruno Sakura milik Uchiha Sasuke_

_Haruno Sakura…._

_Milik…._

_Uchiha Sasuke…._

_WHAAAAATTTTTTT?_

"KAU BILANG APA TADI? SIAPA YANG MILIKMU UCHIHA SIALAN? AKU BUKAN MILIKMU!" teriaknya begitu kencang sampai-sampai Sasuke merasa telinganya akan tuli. Namun sepertinya pria Uchiha ini tahu cara apa yang harus digunakan untuk menjinakkan gadis brutalnya itu.

Sakura terdiam dan matanya melebar, sekujur tubuhnya kembali kaku. Uchiha Sasuke kembali menciumnya sepertu dulu. Ciuman yang lebih panas lagi dari sebelumnya. Lelaki itu mencumbunya sampai gadis itu lupa dengan apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya. Sakura tahu tidak ada gunanya melawan lelaki ini, ciuman panas ini benar-benar memabukkan. Ia memejamkan mata dan tangannya memeluk leher Sasuke. Pria emo ini menyeringai puas saat Sakura juga membalas ciumannya. Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk mengambil napas sebentar dan kemudian berciuman lagi sampai kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Begitu seterusnya sampai Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura merasa puas.

"Mulai saat ini kau milikku dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Sakura mengangguk mendengar perintah itu dan kembali menerima ciuman panas dari si bungsu Uchiha. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia harus memikirkan alasan saat kembali ke akademi nanti karena sudah dipastikan bibirnya akan bengkak dan berwarna sangat merah.

.

.

.

Fin

AN:

Padahal niat hati mau melanjutkan Naïve, tapi ternyata tangan tidak sejalan dan jadilah chapter 4 ini. Wkwkwk

Sebenarnya kepikiran fict ini saat ngeliat gambar yang di tag my lovely friend Erna Suna, jadinya chapter ini khusus untukmu beybeh ^^

Balas dulu ah review-nya, yang login cek PM ya

Q-Ren: sepertinya bikin Sakura ngidam cukup menarik juga ya hehehe

Raditiya: aku emang selalu stress dit wkwkwk

Saki: hayoooooo kamu demen yang asem2 ya? Wkwkwk

Kokoro kazuto: makasih ^^ ini udah lanjut

Hachikodesuka: fufufuufufu saat sakura ngidam maka itu akan jadi neraka buat sasuke wkwkwk

Anyaaaa: makasih kalau kamu suka sasusaku sekarang ^^ aku juga shikatema shipper lho hohohoho OTP ku setelah Sasusaku kan Shikatema*ga ada yang nanya woy!*

Giggy: iya alurnya loncat2 gaje. Semoga ga bingung ya

Terima kasih buat yang suah ngebaca, review, fave, atau pun follow fict ini *nebar kembang*

So, bersediakah memberikan review?


End file.
